Camera
by K. Neko Harumi
Summary: Setelah kejadian itu, Draco belum sempat mengembalikan kamera milik Hermione dan tanpa sadar menemukan sebuah foto memalukan didalamnya. "Aku penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan oleh seluruh siswa Hogwarts jika melihat foto ini." / Sekuel to Benda Muggle Bernama Laptop. Mind to RnR?


Aduh ya ampun setelah sekian lama baru sempet bikin ini sekuel haha /plakk. Oke ini adalah sekuel pertama yang pernah aku buat, ide ceritanya tiba-tiba muncul pas mau berangkat sekolah.

Oke tanpa banyak cingcong ya, enjoy!

* * *

**Camera**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

**Camera belongs to Kuroh Neko Harumi**

**Another Dramione fanfiction, sekuel from Benda munggle bernama laptop**

**Timeline: Tahun Ke-7 (Setelah Om Voldemort mati)**

**OOC, AU, gaje, abal, aneh. Don't like, don't read. Belum siap nerima flame.**

**Review Please ^^**

* * *

Hermione duduk dibangkunya, bertopang dagu, melamunkan sesuatu. Sejak Hermione duduk dikelas pagi ini, dia tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dijelaskan oleh Prof. McGonagall. Padahal pelajaran Transfigurasi adalah pelajaran favoritnya dan _well_, Prof. McGonagall juga salah satu staff guru yang paling dia sukai.

Hermione menghela napas panjang. Dia mengganti tangan kirinya yang semula digunakan sebagai sanggahan kepalanya menjadi tangan kanan. Mata coklat Hermione menatap rak-rak buku yang berada disamping kelas, kembali melamun. Tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk memperhatikan Prof. McGonagall yang masih berbicara panjang lebar didepan kelas.

Ketua Murid Putri itu menekuk wajahnya, kedua alisnya bertautan. Pikirannya mulai berkeliaran kemana-mana. Dia mulai mencaci maki kedua sahabatnya dalam kepalanya.

Jika saja Hermione tidak terhasut oleh ajakan dua _sahabat baiknya_, Harry dan Ron, dan ah jangan lupakan Ginny Weasley. Adik kandung Ronald Weasley itu sama saja dengan dua sahabatnya, aneh dan terkadang menyebalkan.

Ah, jika saja waktu itu Hermione teguh pada pendiriannya untuk berangkat ke perpustakaan dan membaca buku sampai sore disana, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Dirinya tidak akan merasakan dilema seperti ini.

"Miss Granger!" Hermione mulai menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang menggambarkan emosinya, yang khusus ditujukan untuk kedua sahabatnya setelah kelas ini selesai. Gadis itu juga sudah memikirkan mantra apa yang akan dia rapalkan sebagai balas dendam.

"Lihat saja, Harry, Ron dan Ginny. Aku akan membuat perhitungan pada kalian," gumam Hermione tanpa sadar. Gadis itu masih mempertahankan ekspresi kesalnya hingga sebuah bentakan membuatnya tersadar dan segera kembali pada kenyataan.

"Miss Granger, apa kau sedang melamun di kelasku?" Suara tegas Prof. McGonagall membuat Hermione tersentak. Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Prof. McGonagall dengan tegang.

"Eh, itu—saya, tidak—" Hermione gelagapan, bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena memang pada kenyataannya dia sedang melamun di kelas Transfigurasi untuk yang pertama kalinya—dan mungkin terakhir kalinya—seumur hidupnya.

"Kurangi 10 poin dari Gryffindor karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran," ujar Prof. McGonagall, membuat Hermione kembali menelan bulat-bulat segala alasan yang akan dia ucapkan. Prof. McGonagall menatap Hermione serius, "Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi, Miss Granger."

Hermione mengangguk pelan. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara tawa dari arah pojok belakang kelas. Hermione memutar kepalanya, menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina yang sedang menatapnya seakan berkata _dasar-bodoh-rasakan-itu-nona-sok-tahu_, sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hermione kembali menghadap ke depan, berusaha untuk menghiraukan suara tawa menyebalkan itu dan berkonsentrasi mendengarkan segala sesuatu yang dijelaskan oleh Prof. McGonagall.

Ekspresi Hermione tiba-tiba berubah, seringai tipis muncul diwajah cantiknya. Sepertinya dia baru saja mendapatkan ide brilian.

Oh, dan aku juga akan membalasmu, Malfoy!

.

.

.

Waktu makan siang sudah tiba, semua siswa Hogwarts mulai berjalan keluar dari kelas masing-masing menuju Aula Besar. Tak terkecuali Hermione, gadis itu berjalan keluar dari Kelas Transfigurasi bersama dua sahabatnya, Harry dan Ron.

"Hei, Mione, ada apa denganmu tadi?" tanya Ron yang terlihat sangat jelas tengah mencoba untuk menahan tawanya. Harry yang berjalan disamping Ron juga memasang ekspresi yang sama.

"Iya, tidak biasanya kau melamun di kelas favoritmu, Mione." Ujar Harry tak mau kalah. Kedua remaja itu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Hermione mendelik.

"Semua itu karena kalian dan Ginny!" ujar Hermione kesal. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju Aula Besar, membuat Harry dan Ron menaikkan sebelah alis mereka, bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya keduanya hampir berbarengan.

Ketiganya memasuki Aula Besar. Hermione segera saja berjalan mendekati Ginny, Dean, Seamus dan Luna yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada disana.

Hermione menyimpan tumpukan buku-bukunya dengan tidak manusiawi, membuat suara benturan keras. Sebelum dirinya duduk disebelah Ginny.

"Wow, ada apa, Mione? Kau terlihat sangat menyeramkan hari ini." Ujar Ginny sambil menatap Hermione aneh. Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya dan memandang Ginny tajam.

"Ini semua karena kalian!" ujar Hermione seraya menunjuk Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Luna dan jangan lupakan dua biang kerok sesungguhnya, Harry dan Ron dengan emosi membara.

"Memangnya apa yang kami lakukan?" tanya Luna polos, membuat wajah Hermione semakin ditekuk.

Hening.

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya langsung tertawa—minus Hermione tentu saja, yang saat ini sedang memakan puding coklatnya dengan wajah dan telinga memerah.

Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Dia menyeka air mata yang berada disudut matanya akibat tertawa terlalu keras, "Oh, _karena itu?_" tanya Harry, masih nyengir.

Hermione hanya diam, menolak untuk menjawabnya. Lagipula bukankah sudah jelas? Semua ini karena permainan laknat itu! Hermione mulai kembali merutuki keputusannya ikut bermain truth or dare bersama teman-teman satu asramanya.

"Astaga, Mione! Soal itu, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu. Hahaha, kami tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun." Ujar Ginny disela-sela tawanya.

_**Flashback**_

_Hermione sedang bersiap-siap akan melakukan ritualnya setiap siang menjelang sore, pergi ke perpustakaan. Membenamkan dirinya didalam buku-buku tebal dan baru akan kembali ke asrama saat petang. _

"_Mione, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Ginny saat melihat Hermione memasukkan lembaran-lembaran perkamen ke dalam tasnya dan mengambil jubahnya. _

"_Kemana lagi, pasti ke perpustakaan menjalankan ritualnya seperti biasa." Sahut Ron yang sedang bermain catur bersama Harry. Pemuda yang dijuluki The Chosen One itu menyeringai, menatap Ron dengan bangga._

"_Kau kalah, Ron." Ujar Harry, mengejek, membuat Ron dengan penuh emosi menjatuhkan papan caturnya. _

"_Aku pergi ya. Sampai bertemu saat makan malam." Ujar Hermione, sudah hendak membuka pintu. Saat tiba-tiba Ginny memanggilnya untuk kembali, "Apa lagi?" tanya Hermione._

"_Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita memainkan sebuah permainan?" tanya Ginny sambil tersenyum. Semua orang yang saat itu ada didalam ruang rekreasi nampak berpikir. Memainkan sebuah permainan tidak ada salahnya._

"_Baiklah. Lagipula aku juga sudah bosan bermain catur." Ujar Ron sambil melirik Harry kesal, membuat pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan itu tertawa keras. _

"_Baiklah, kita akan bermain truth or dare! Bagaimana?" Ginny kembali berkata dengan semangat yang kelewat berlebihan. Semua orang hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka oke dengan permainan apa saja, asalkan menyenangkan._

_Kecuali Hermione, tentu saja. Gadis itu menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak, lebih baik aku pergi ke perpustakaan." Ujar Hermione, sudah hendak beranjak dari sana. _

"_Ayolah, Mione, hanya sekali saja. Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?" ujar Seamus. Hermione terdiam di tempat. _

"_Iya, kau juga harus bisa menikmati hidupmu, Mione. Bersenang-senanglah sedikit." Tambah Luna Lovegood yang saat itu sedang berkunjung ke Asrama Gryffindor. _

_Hermione masih terdiam. Mempertimbangkan mana yang sebaiknya dia pilih. Bermain bersama teman-temannya atau pergi ke perpustakaan dan membaca buku sendirian. Dia sedang berada dalam dilema. _

_Akhirnya, setelah sekian lamanya berpikir, Hermione menentukan pilihannya. _

"_Baiklah, aku ikut."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Wajah Hermione semakin memerah kala mengingat kejadian minggu lalu itu. Dia tidak tahu harus menyimpan wajahnya dimana jika _foto itu_ tersebar luas di Hogwarts.

Ingatan Hermione kemudian kembali ke dua hari yang lalu. Saat dirinya tengah bersantai di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.

"_Hei, Granger." Hermione hanya bergumam tak jelas menanggapi panggilan seseorang. Hermione sedang membaca buku favoritnya, sehingga dia tidak mau repot-repot menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Lagipula, Hermione sudah tahu siapa orangnya tanpa perlu melihatnya terlebih dahulu._

"_Heh, Berang-berang!" ujar si pemanggil dengan suara lebih keras. Nampaknya dia ingin Hermione memperhatikannya dengan seksama._

_Hermione mendengus, memandang pemuda tinggi dihadapannya dengan kesal. "Apa sih?" tanya Hermione tidak sabaran. _

_Draco Malfoy—si pemanggil, memperlihatan sebuah benda kotak kecil yang berada digenggamannya. Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya kala melihat kamera digital yang dia bawa dari dunia muggle berada ditangan musuh bebuyutannya._

_Ah, Hermione lupa. Setelah kejadian "mengambil foto berdua bersama Malfoy" beberapa hari yang lalu, kamera digitalnya itu memang belum dikembalikan oleh pemuda itu, sampai sekarang. _

_Draco menekan sebuah tombol yang berada dibagian atas kamera. Jari tangannya memencet tombol next dan berhenti disebuah foto. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh, Draco memperlihatkan sebuah foto ke hadapan Hermione._

"_Hei! Kembalikan!" Hermione langsung berteriak keras ketika melihat foto memalukan yang diambil oleh Ginny saat mereka semua sedang bermain truth or dare._

_Draco tertawa mengejek, "Kau terlihat bodoh, Granger." Ucapan Draco semakin membuat wajah Hermione memerah. Gadis itu dengan susah payah mencoba untuk mengambil kameranya dari tangan Malfoy, namun sia-sia. Malfoy-sialan itu sangat tinggi, membuatnya kesulitan untuk menjangkaunya._

"_Seharusnya kau memakai kostum berang-berang, bukan kelinci." Ejek Draco sekali lagi. _

_Hermione yang saat itu memilih dare, ditantang oleh Ginny untuk mengenakan kostum kelinci. Dan mau tidak mau, Hermione harus melakukannya. Luna merapalkan sebuah mantra dan membuat sepasang telinga kelinci dikepala Hermione dan sebuah ekor kecil seperti kelinci. Dan pada saat itu Ginny tengah memegang kameranya dan memotretnya._

"_Aku penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan oleh seluruh siswa Hogwarts jika melihat foto ini," ujar Draco dengan seringai khasnya, "Jangan macam-macam denganku, Granger." Ujar Draco lalu berlalu dari hadapan Hermione sambil membawa kamera digital si gadis ditangannya._

Hermione menggerutu, "Dasar Ferret sialan! Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar menyebarkan foto itu? Reputasiku bisa hancur!" ujar Hermione frustasi.

Harry yang kini sudah berhenti tertawa, menatap Hermione serius. "Kau tidak menghapus fotonya?" Pertanyaan Harry membuat Hermione merasa sangat bodoh. Benar juga. Kenapa dirinya tidak langsung menghapus foto itu setelah melihatnya?

"Lagipula, kenapa kameramu bisa berada ditangan Malfoy?" tanya Luna.

Skakmat. Wajah Hermione langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Luna kepadanya barusan. Semua mata memandangnya curiga.

Hermione berdehem, "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapatkan kameraku kembali dan menghapus foto itu dari sana?" tanya Hermione panik.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kau menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya saat dia tertidur?" ujar Ron dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Kedua mata Hermione membulat. Hell no! Dia tidak akan pernah sudi menginjakkan kaki di kamar musang busuk itu!

"Apa!? Tidak! Aku tidak sudi masuk ke dalam sarang musang menjijikan itu." Ujar Hermione sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tidak ada cara lain. _Well_, kecuali kau mau foto itu tersebar ke penjuru Hogwarts."

**Hermione POV**

Ginny benar. Tidak ada cara lain selain mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar Malfoy dan mengambil kamera digitalku dari tangannya. Ah, lagipula apa sulitnya menyelinap masuk ke sarang musang itu?

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam. Ferret bodoh itu pasti sudah tertidur pulas didalam kamarnya. Ini waktu yang tepat!

Oke. Hermione, tarik napas yang dalam. Kau pasti bisa melakukan hal ini. Ini sangat mudah, lebih mudah daripada ujian NEWT. Kau pasti bisa!

Aku berdiri dihadapan sebuah pintu besar bercat hijau tua. Ya, pintu kamar Draco Malfoy. Sudah lebih dari satu jam aku berdiri disini, memantapkan hatiku bahwa aku bisa melakukannya.

"Oke, ini hal mudah. Kau hanya perlu masuk dan mengambil kameramu." Ucapku, mencoba untuk meyakini diriku sendiri.

Aku mengambil tongkat sihirku dan menggumamkan mantra alohomora pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara klik, yang menandakan pintunya sudah terbuka. Kembali menarik napas panjang, aku memberanikan diriku masuk ke dalam.

Kamar Malfoy cukup rapih untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, berbeda sekali dengan kamar Harry dan Ron yang lebih pantas disebut reruntuhan kapal daripada sebuah kamar.

Aku berjalan pelan mendekati tempat tidur. Semakin dekat, aku semakin bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara dengkuran Malfoy yang terbilang cukup keras. Dasar musang keturunan gorila.

Mata coklatku menatap seluruh penjuru kamar, mencoba mencari benda kotak milikku. Aha! Disana dia, tergeletak dengan indahnya diatas meja, tepat disebelah tempat tidur Malfoy.

Aku mengendap-endap mendekati tempat tidur Malfoy. Dan, hup! Aku sudah mendapatkan kameraku kembali, hal ini tidak begitu sulit. Aku langsung menekan tombol _on_, masuk ke galeri dan menghapus semua foto memalukan diriku yang tengah memakai kostum kelinci.

Ah, akhirnya semua foto itu menghilang selamanya. _Mission completed!_

**Normal POV**

Hermione tersenyum lebar, bangga karena dia sudah berhasil menghilangkan segala hal memalukan yang terdapat didalam kamera digitalnya. Gadis itu menatap seseorang yang sudah tertidur pulas di tempat tidur.

Hermione ingin sekali tertawa keras melihat wajah Draco saat tertidur, namun dia menahannya. Anak dari Lucius Malfoy itu tertidur dengan posisi telungkup dan mulut yang setengah terbuka.

"Dan kau bilang aku seperti orang bodoh? Kau harus melihat wajahmu saat ini, Malfoy." Ujar Hermione pelan. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya.

Hermione menyalakan kembali kamera digitalnya dan membidik wajah-bodoh-Malfoy-saat-tidur. Hermione terkekeh sendiri memikirkan apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan dengan foto memalukan ini. Dia bisa mengancam Malfoy, menyuruhnya melakukan segala sesuatu. Ah, sangat menyenangkan.

KLIK.

Draco langsung terbangun kala merasakan sebuah cahaya mengenai matanya. Pemuda itu menatap sekelilingnya dan menemukan sosok Hermione berdiri disebelah tempat tidurnya, menampilkan cengiran lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Granger!? Keluar sana!" ujar Draco dengan suara keras, sedikit melengking. Tangannya menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi selembar kain pun. Dia sudah terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang ketahuan sedang diintip ketika mandi.

Hermione mendengus, "Tanpa kau suruh pun aku sudah mau keluar!" ujarnya sarkastik.

Hermione berjalan menuju pintu kamar Draco, sebelum benar-benar keluar, gadis itu berbalik dan mempelihatkan hasil jepretannya. Sebuah karya masterpiece dari seorang Hermione Granger.

"Oh ya, Malfoy," ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk fotonya." Setelah itu Hermione langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya, dan merapalkan mantra-mantra untuk melindungi kamarnya dari serangan musang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Mata abu-abu Draco melebar melihat foto dirinya yang sedang tertidur didalam kamera Hermione. Pemuda itu langsung berlari mengejar Hermione, namun terlambat, pintu kamar si gadis sudah tertutup.

"Heh, Granger, cepat buka pintunya!" ujar Draco kesal sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar si gadis. Namun sepertinya, Hermione tidak mau menuruti Draco. Well, sejak kapan juga gadis itu mau menuruti musuhnya?

"Hermione Granger!"

**FIN**

Bonus:

Draco berjalan dikoridor Hogwarts dengan ekspresi kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya saat ini dia mengambil essay-essay milik partnernya lalu membakarnya dan memberikan abunya kepada si gadis-menyebalkan-Granger.

"Hei, itu Draco." Salah satu siswi kelas 5 berjalan melewatinya sambil terkikik bersama dengan teman perempuannya.

Alis Draco bertautan. Entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi setiap dia lewat, selalu saja ada orang yang menertawakannya. Memangnya ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya hari ini?

"Hei, Draco!" Blaise Zabini berjalan mendekatinya sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?" tanya Draco sedikit ngeri melihat senyuman Blaise yang terbilang cukup lebar.

"Kau belum melihatnya?" tanya Blaise, kaget.

Draco menatapnya denga sebelah alis terangkat, "Melihat apa?" Blaise langsung mengeluarkan sebuah koran sekolah bertuliskan Hogwarts News dan memperlihatkan deadline hari ini kepada pemuda itu.

Disana, dihalaman depan koran terdapat fotonya yang sedang tertidur. Foto yang diambil oleh Hermione tadi malam. Disebelah foto itu terdapat foto seorang putri yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah damai dan cantik.

**HEADLINE: SLEEPING BEAUTY DULU DAN SEKARANG**

"Granger, akan kubalas kau!"

**Really FIN**

Aduh ya ampun, maaf lho kalo garing dan gaje. Terus maaf juga kalo ada typo, soalnya ga dicek lagi /dibakar.

Oh iya, untuk yang sudah mereview Benda Muggle Bernama Laptop, balesan reviewnya langsung lewat PM~

Oke deh, terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya yaa. Sampai jumpa dicerita berikutnya!


End file.
